Sometime a Family is Two Idiots in Costumes
by 0penfire
Summary: After the death of May Parker, Matt Murdock is asked to take in his cousin, Peter. Matt knows that he's resigned himself to two years of teenage-angst, but he doesn't realize the extent of what he signed up for. Namely, that his younger cousin is Spiderman


Matt's phone drops to the floor moments before he lets out a frustrated and muffled roar.

Foggy looks up from his skyscrapers of paperwork to see that Matt has disappeared into his folded arms.

"Dude, are you okay?" Foggy announces his approach even though Matt can probably taste his footsteps or something. He touches Matt's forearm.

"Who was it on the phone?"

"Lawyers." Matt spits out through clenched teeth. And Foggy is only human.

He laughs.

Matt smacks him. Hard.

"Ow, that's my writing arm! I need that!"

Matt mumbles an apology. Foggy knows immediately that something is wrong. A Matt in his right state of mind would have responded with sass. A comeback worthy of renown. Something that made Foggy believe that maybe he did deserve a dead-arm.

Foggy pulls up the chair intended for clients and sits down. "What's wrong, buddy? What kind of lawyers called you?"

"Custody." Matt throws his glasses off and rubs his face. Foggy watches them fall to the floor while his brain catches up with what was just said.

_Wait. What?_

Foggy doesn't need super smell to tell that Matt is freaking out. Hell, he's close to losing it too.

"Deep breaths," Foggy tells himself and Matt. "Whatever that phone call was about isn't something that can be solved by freaking out. We're feeling overwhelmed right now. Let's talk about t. We can sort it out together.

Matt closes his eyes, fighting to make his breaths longer. Foggy excuses himself and returns with two cups of coffee. By then, Matt is biting his lips and staring blankly across the room with welled eyes.

At least his breathing is steady, though.

Foggy scuffs his feet a bit to announce his presence in case Matt isn't paying attention. "You ready to talk now?"

Matt nods, taking the offered cup. "A family lawyer called me about custody."

"Your kid?"

"God, no!" Matt looks positively incredulous. As if even the thought of sex before marriage had never crossed his mind.

"I had to check!" Foggy raises his hands in surrender. "Some parts of university were a blur!"

"I never even brought anyone back to the dorm!"

"Matt, you were a Greek God among us lowly law students. Of course you fucked."

Matt makes a strangled sound. "It's got nothing to do with me! Or at least anything I may or may not have done. My aunt died."

The record playing the soundtrack of the universe scratches to a halt.

Foggy gapes. "I'm sorry for all the times I have said things. I'm going to go crawl into a hole now."

"No, it's fine, Fogs. We weren't close. Not really. I didn't even go to my other aunt's funeral. For the most part, my dad didn't even mention his sisters.

"Does anyone in your family live until old age?" Foggy can't help but ask. "No, seriously. Is there a single relation that has died peacefully in their sleep?"

"None that I know of." Matt stares at the steam coming off of his coffee cup. Foggy absently wonders how it appears in his equivalent of vision. "My aunt was looking after her nephew. But now that she's passed, the kid's got no one."

"Okay," Foggy relaxes. "This is fine. I know some good people from Columbia that deal with Family Law. We can pull some strings and make sure he gets into a good place." Matt makes a face. Foggy makes one back. "What. Matt, what aren't you telling me?"

"My aunt named me in her will," Matt all but whispers. "She wanted me to consider taking him in."

"And you're actually thinking about it?" Foggy asks, disbelief dripping from every syllable.

"I know how teenagers get treated in the system, Fogs."

"Matthew Michael Murdock. You live case to case and can barely afford rent each month. You told me just last week that you couldn't afford to buy a round of coffee for the office.

"I'm the only relative he has left!"

"Our office is three people, Matt. _Three."_

"I-I have some money in my savings account. I can use it."

"And where was your aunt when your dad died?" Foggy shouts, startling Matt into silence. "You can't keep giving back to a world that has only given you shit in return. You've already done enough pro bono cases to get out both of us out of purgatory when we die."

"That's not how purgatory works!" Matt shouts back. "And that was also an entirely different situation!"

"How? Because you were blind? That shouldn't matter with family."

"I'm sure she had her reasons. A lot changes in six years. She could've been in a better position to take in a nephew then."

Foggy stares at Matt. The Matt who is willing to give up his days to the poor, his nights to the needy, and his Sunday morning to a stuffy building deep in the bowels of Hell's Kitchen. The man would give the clothes off his back to someone because he could handle the cold better than them. He was a masochist, and Foggy was absolutely not going to stand for it.

He gets up and opens the window. The cold January air whips into the office, knocking around loose papers. Foggy's Empire Statement building loses a few stories. Matt's hair ruffles wildly in the wind as he turns on Foggy.

"Why-"

"It was getting stuffy in here with all of your Catholic guilt in the air."

"Close the window, Fogs."

"Is your head cleared up, yet?"

"Yes. Sure. Just close it!"

Foggy does, careful not to jostle the old frame too much. No sense breaking the window in the middle of winter.

As the wind ceases, so does Matt's strength. His forehead falls into his hands.

"His name is Peter. He's sixteen. Lives in Queens. His parents died when he was a baby, and his aunt and uncle took him in. But now they're dead too. The kid's got baggage, but I want to at least give him an option that's not getting shuffled around in the system. If it's terrible, it would only be for two years. He'd be an adult then. He could move out if he wants."

"We're not talking about adopting a pet. He's a teenager with all of their mood swings and dating problems, and actively hating authority."

"I'm an expert on the first, and you can commiserate with him on the second." A smirk slips onto Matt's face. "We both dabble in the third, so he'll fit right in."

Foggy screeches in frustration, watching as Matt smiles. He knows that particular noise is the sound of Foggy giving up. He sips his coffee proudly.

"Well, Mr. Murdock, since you've already made your mind up, when do we meet him?" Matt makes a confused noise. "Yes. We. I've got to know what you're getting yourself into."

Foggy sure hopes that Matt knows what he's doing.

-.-.-

Peter's spider sense twinges in warning just as Mr. Collins returns to his office. Peter looks up over his knees, seeing that Collins has two other men with him. "Hello, Peter. Mr. Murdock is here with his business partner, Mr. Nelson."

The new arrivals are in suits and ties, looking too much like Mr. Collins for his liking. Peter watches as one swings his white cane while approaching. Upon reaching the desk, the man extends his hand slightly to Peter's left.

"Hello, Peter. I'm your cousin; Matt."

"Hey." Peter says, hesitating for a moment before extracting one of his arms from his curled up position to shake this stranger's hand. Their hands barely brush before Peter's spine tingles in warning. He retracts his hand almost immediately. It wraps back around his leg, and he disappears once again into his hoodie

"And this is my co-worker and friend, Foggy Nelson." Foggy offers a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the eyes and looks of our little business."

Peter huffs in surprise.

Matt swats at Foggy's face, but the man easily dodges. "I take it back. You are just my co-worker."

Mr. Collins watches their exchange with pursed lips. "Please, sit yourselves down." Foggy guides Matt into one of the chairs before taking a seat. Collins continues, almost bored. "This meeting is mostly for Peter's sake. I'm sure going through this will all just be formality for you, Mr. Murdock. It won't be difficult to pass along guardianship-," Collins notices Matt's raised hand, and fumbles to a stop.

"Actually, I want my name to stand as Peter's guardian." Peter glances up at Matt whose confidence seems to be less secure than he initially thought. "That is, if Peter wants it as well."

Peter imagines that Matt would be offended if he could see the look that Collins gives him. Foggy certainly is. Peter winces as his spider sense gives one spark of warning before going silent again.

"Oh. Alright, then." Collins stutters and rifles through his stack of papers. "It appears that I forgot to print off the forms we will need. I will be right back."

Collins leaves the room, and Foggy gives Peter a look which says what they're all thinking;

_What a bitch._

Matt clears his throat. "Hi, Peter. It's nice to meet you." He scratches his neck. "I know you've heard it a lot the past few days, but you have my condolences about your aunt."

Peter frowns. "She's your aunt too."

Matt shakes his head. "The last time I saw Aunt May was at my dad's funeral. That was over 20 years ago."

"Sorry to hear that," Peter says, "She was literally the best." Everyone needed someone as understanding at Aunt May in their life. He feels his lip start to wobble and he wipes his face on his sweater, trying hide the traitorous evidence of feeling.

Matt sighs. "I would've loved to get to know her better. I'm an orphan too. My mom left after I was born and my dad - your uncle - died when I was a kid." Peter doesn't know what to say about that. So he doesn't say anything. Matt continues. "I was raised in an orphanage, but I…didn't have the best time there. I'd like to think it was just because I was blind and a bit of a basket case, but I only know what I experienced." Matt shrugs.

"I'm more than happy to take you in, but I don't want to force you to do anything. I'll rescind my claim to guardianship if you want me to. Collins can walk you through what that will look like."

Peter frowns at the desk, mulling over what Matt's said. He eventually speaks.

"I just want my old life back. I want my aunt back."

Foggy looks like he has invisible restraints holding him back from giving Peter a hug, and Matt's face turns soft. Not with pity, but with understanding.

"You're really strong, Peter. The fact that you're sitting here right now is proof of that. I can't offer you the life that you had, but I can offer you a safe place to build yourself back up again."

Peter has known Matt for all of five minutes, but already he's shown more understanding than anyone at the group home he'd been sent to after…

Peter takes a deep breath. "I'll need to think about it," he whispers to himself. Somehow, Matt hears him.

"I'd expect nothing less."

Collins blusters through the door and hands out the new papers. Matt pushes his gently towards Foggy to read.

Foggy glares at Collins, but says nothing.

"Mr. Collins?" Matt asks the room.

"Yes, sorry. I'm back."

"That is good. Peter and I have been chatting. I believe that he'd like some time to decide whether he wants to live with me. He is more than welcome to call me at his leisure if he has questions."

Collins turns to Peter. "Is that right?"

Peter nods. "Yeah. I didn't know that I'd get a choice in this. I just need a few days to figure it out. Please?"

Collins' face pinches up once more. "Alright, I will call Mary to explain the situation." Mary. The woman who ran the group home. Surely it wouldn't be a problem? She seemed very nice. "You may take your leave now, Mr. Murdock. Mr. Nelson. I'll give you a call when Peter makes his decision."

Matt stands and unfolds his cane. "It was a pleasure to meet you Peter. You can call me using this number." He hands Peter a business card. "If I don't pick up, I will get back to you as soon as possible. I'll try to answer any questions you may have."

-.-.-

As it turned out, Peter had a lot of questions. More than he'd initially thought.

"Where do you live?"

"I have an apartment in Hell's Kitchen."

"Could I still go to Midtown High if I lived with you?"

He hears the sound of a conversation away from the phone.

"Foggy says that Google Maps says it's about an hour bus ride to your school from my place."

"Okay. Thanks Matt. And thanks, Foggy."

"I'm a big nerd. I'm involved in a bunch of extra curriculars and I stay up super late. "

"I graduated summa cum laude from Columbia University Law School. I sometimes stay up super late practicing for court."

"Oh."

"As long as you can put up with my quirks, we can work around yours."

"Alright."

"Are you sure it won't be a problem if I move in?"

Peter hears the sizzle of a frying pan on Matt's side.

"I guess that would depend. Are you easily offended by blind jokes?"

"I miss my aunt." Peter says through tears. "I miss her so damn much." He's curled up in the still unfamiliar bed after Aunt May's funeral, calling the one person who he thinks will understand. The other side of the line is silent. Peter feels his throat close up. This was a mistake. He's got to hang up.

"Did you want some advice or an ear to listen?"

"Advice. Please." Peter chokes out.

"You're going to still miss her, Peter. I don't think that ever stops. It hasn't for me, anyways. But eventually you'll be able to think of her and the memories will be happy instead of painful. I think it's far better to miss loved ones than to be happy without them."

Matt doesn't say anything more. He just listens to Peter's gross, ugly sobbing and understands that it is what Peter needs most right now.

Peter doesn't know how long it takes, but he does get some control over himself eventually.

"Thanks Matt," he sniffs.

"Anytime, Peter."

"Hey Peter, It's Mr. Collins. I was wondering if you'd made a decision about living with Mr. Murdock yet?"

"Yeah. I have."

-.-.-

"Are you free tomorrow to come over and sign some papers and make arrangements?"

Matt inhales sharply. "Yeah. Yeah, I can come over. See you then."

He hangs up and stares at the familiar shapes that make up his apartment. He feels dread almost instantly.

_Shit. _

_Where the hell is Peter going to sleep?_

-.-.-

"It's not much."

"It's huge! How do you afford an apartment this large in New York?!"

Matt hangs up his jacket on the coat rack. "There's a billboard outside the window that lights up the place at all hours. At least, that's what I'm told. I got Foggy to help me hang up blackout curtains so hopefully it doesn't bother you too much."

He can hear the curtains rustle as Peter checks. "Yeah, that's pretty bright."

"You can sleep in the bedroom. I've ordered another bed, but it hasn't arrived yet, so I'll sleep on the couch.

"No! I don't want to take your bedroom from you! I can sleep on the couch."

"It's really not a problem, Peter." (He doesn't mention that Foggy considers the couch a biohazard from all the blood that's gotten on it in the past. It's on the list of things to buy.)

"But-"

"Peter, this is the one and only time I'm going to play the 'My Apartment, My Rules,' card."

"Alright. Thanks, Matt."

-.-.-

The estate of May Parker goes almost entirely to Peter. The money is placed in trust, and Matt goes over to their old house with Peter to pack all of her things into boxes for storage.

It wasn't a great experience for either of them.

-.-.-

Matt learns a lot about Peter in the first few weeks of them living together.

He learns that Peter idolized his uncle, and followed his dad's footsteps in scientific research. Science was his focus at Midtown High, but he'd also joined the Academic Decathlon which seemed nerdy, even to Matt. His two best friend were Ned and M.J. He missed them. Matt says that they are more than welcome to visit.

In turn, Matt tells Peter about his law firm with Foggy, and the latest cases to file through his office. He comes home with freshly baked pies, and a heartwarming stories to go with them.

On nights when Peter can't sleep, they exchange stories about school, rowdy youths, and sometimes, they share stories about their parents. Those nights, they politely ignore that the other is crying, too.

-.-.-

Peter learns a lot about Matt in the first few weeks of them living together.

He learns that Matt is the epitome of a bleeding heart. He takes on the cases that he known no one else will because the clients can't pay.

He learns that Matt has been blind since he was nine years old, got into a fight with some chemicals, and lost. Since then, he'd had to rely on his other senses to get around the world.

Peter has no doubt that Matt is indeed, one hundred percent blind. But as time goes on, Peter notices some oddities about Matt.

It usually happens on occasions where Peter is studying on the couch, or otherwise preoccupied. Matt will step over objects Peter accidentally left on the floor before his feet even touch them. Once he pointedly suggested where Peter could look for the thing-he-needed-immediately-or-he-would-be-late-for-school-and-maybe-die.

Some of it was probably just that the apartment was his, and he knew its ins and outs. But it was definitely uncanny. What Peter was infinitely more concerned about what that his spider-sense would sometimes go off when Matt entered the room. Not alarm bells. Just little tingles. Like reminders that Matt was dangerous. He got a similar feeling when he was around some of the Avengers.

He asked Foggy about it one day when he followed Matt into the office. Of course, he didn't mention his spider-sense. He just said that sometimes he got bad vibes from Matt. Foggy pursed his lips and told him that Matt had some fight in him.

"His dad was a famous boxer in Hell's Kitchen. Did he ever tell you that?"

"Yeah. He's mentioned it."

"Well, Matt takes after his dad. Sometimes he stalks around the courtroom like he's in the ring and ready to throw hands. It's really something else. That's part of why I wanted to start a law firm with him – because I never wanted to be on the wrong side of him in court."

"So I shouldn't make him mad is what you're saying?" Peter jokes with a smile.

Foggy looks him dead in the eye. "Peter. Matt would never hurt you."

And Peter believes him.

-.-.-

Matt always makes sure Peter is fast asleep before he dons his Daredevil costume and heads out to the city. The last thing he needs is for his new dependent to run to Child Protective Service and blab about his cousin being a vigilante.

Even if Matt's not focusing on him, Peter's become a constant figure in his mind's periphery. He knows when he's asleep in bed. And he knows when he's not.

It takes three rings before his call is answered.

"Foggy!"

"Matt!" Foggy shouts back into the phone.

"My cousin is Spiderman!"

Matt can hear Foggy take a deep breath. "What makes your think your tiny cousin is New York's most famous hero. Because he looks like the kind of kid who is more used to running away from danger instead of swinging towards it. Full offence."

"He just snuck out of my apartment!"

"Kids do that, Matt. You even have rooftop access for that exact thing."

"He left through my bedroom window."

Foggy thinks for a moment. "There's no-"

"There's no fire escape there!" Matt shouts, nearly hysterical. "He climbed out of the window and swung away!"

"Oh my God. Your cousin is Spiderman!"

"What do I do?"

"Matt. You're literally the most qualified person to talk to him right now."

"Right."

"So…"

"I should follow him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble?"

"You've got it. Go get 'em, tiger." Foggy hangs up, leaving Matt standing in the middle of his apartment.

His cousin is Spiderman.

His brain catches up with what's happening.

He scrambles to put on his suit.

-.-.-

"What are you doing here, Spiderman?"

"Heh-hey Daredevil!" Peter stands up from the rooftop where he's crouched eating some excuse for a hot dog. "Just checking out other parts of New York! I've never been to Hell's Kitchen before. Food seems alright, but the décor could use some work!"

"This is a dangerous part of the city."

"Which is why you need supers like me to help make it clean."

"No, I need 'supers' like you to stay out of my way," Matt snarls.

"Down boy. See, this is why you don't get cool team-ups." Spiderman finishes his hot dog with a flourish. "Your attitude is terrible."

"I work better alone."

"Uuuuuggghhhh, you're such a cliché."

Matt hears a scuffle a few streets away. "Go back to Queens!" He shouts before heading to where he heard the noise.

He gets the feeling bullying Peter wasn't what Foggy had in mind when he suggested keeping an eye on him. But how else would Daredevil react if Spiderman just showed up in his part of the city?

Matt growls in frustration as he leaps from the fire escape to land right in front of a mugger.

The man falls back with a yelp as Matt wrestles his hand open to retrieve a wallet. It is thick with cash from the bank just down the street. A crime of opportunity, then.

There is someone standing in front of the bank with a phone next to his ear, and his mouth agape, watching the scene unfold. Matt waves the wallet in the air at him and tosses it down the street. The man rushes over to retrieve it, trying to explain to 9-1-1 that he didn't need help anymore.

Matt turns back to the thief on the sidewalk who is shakily trying to regain his footing. Matt kicks him down and presses his heel on his throat.

"This is my city." He snarls. "If you pull this shit again, you won't get off so easy. And trust me. I _will _know." Matt presses down a bit more before letting the man get up run away.

Something shoots out from behind him and wraps around the thief. He falls to the pavement with a shriek.

Peter approaches with confidence. "You let him get away, Double D. Where's the local police station? We can drop him off there."

The Devil's blood starts to boil. _How dare he-_

"I told you to leave, Spiderman." Matt turns on the younger vigilante.

"Why would I leave when you're letting criminals like this off scot free! This is your problem right here!"

"He's a first-time criminal who robbed someone out of desperation. If it happens again, _that's _when things will get serious. Let him go."

Peter shuffles his feet. "I can't."

"You _can't?"_

"The webs will dissolve by themselves in an hour or two."

Daredevil stalks over and picks up the webbed man by his collar. He whimpers as he's dragged to an alley and dropped behind a dumpster.

"You heard him. You've got two hours to pray to whatever God you believe in for forgiveness. Or just pray that no one else stumbles across you."

Matt feels Peter flinch as he saunters back into the streetlights.

Good.

He should be scared.

Anything if it will keep him safe.

"Leave, Spiderman."

"No. You need my help."

"I really don't" Matt grabs onto another fire escape and makes his way to the rooftops. "I'd better not see you around here again," He calls down. He hones in on the sounds of other crimes happening in the city and follows them.

Peter watches him leave, but doesn't move.

Thank God for the small things.

The night drags on, and despite his warning, we can hear Peter stopping petty crimes elsewhere in the city. But Matt is busy, so he settles with just monitoring Peter. Making sure he doesn't tangle with the wrong people.

Matt makes sure to be in bed before Peter gets back. He has just settled into bed with his suit stashed in the closet when he hears the window to his bedroom open and close. Peter's heartbeat shudders when the window creaks. He pauses. Matt makes sure to keep his breathing even. Peter, hearing nothing amiss, goes about taking off his suit and crashes into bed.

It's 3 am, and Peter needs to be up in four hours. Matt wants to take the moral high-ground, but he really can't. He needs to be up for 6.

Out of all the people in New York, how was is that his cousin was Spiderman?

-.-.-

For all that Foggy complains about Matt being a bad liar, Peter doesn't notice that anything's changed. He still sticks to the 'exhausted teenager' defence like glue. Weeks have passed and Matt doesn't know how to bring it up without risking his own identity.

"Did you have a late night?" Matt asks as Peter stumbles into the living room yawning.

"I could ask you the same thing. I didn't hear you come home last night."

"It was a late night at the office. Foggy and I were trying to get all the paperwork in order for court today." And Matt was rustling up some landlord to try to see if he had any moral compass. Guess he'd find out in the courtroom. "What were you doing?"

"Studying for history." _Lie._ "I've got a test today." _Damnit. Truth._

"You know, sometimes sleep is more important than studying." Peter pours himself some coffee from the perk.

"And sometimes, coffee can make everything better."

Matt sighs dramatically, drinking his own coffee. Peter's laugh cuts off sharply.

"What happened to your hands, Matt? They look pretty banged up."

Spiderman knows that Daredevil was in a punchy mood last night. But Peter certainly doesn't.

Matt makes a show of feeling his knuckles and wincing. "I went to the gym yesterday after Foggy and I finished. I needed to work off some steam. Guess I got a bit carried away."

"You work out?" Peter perks up. "I guess that's pretty obvious. Look at you!" He gestures dramatically. "I mean-"

Matt saves him from his own awkwardness. "Yeah, I go to an old boxing gym. The one my dad used to train at before he died."

"Could I come with sometime?"

"I guess that will depend on if you pass your history test." Peter groans.

"Anything above a C. Now make your toast and get going.

-.-.-

Peter does manage to pass his test, even though Matt doubts that he studied before he got on the bus that day. So begrudgingly, Matt takes Peter with him to Fogwell's Gym that weekend.

Matt endures about five minutes of Peter throwing weak punches

"Stop going easy on me! Fight me like you mean it!"

"I don't want to hurt you!" Peter wails.

Matt turns around and roundhouse kicks the bag next to him with enough force to send it within inches of the roof. He catches it and turns back to Peter.

"_Fight. Me_."

"Fine." And Peter does. Matt knows Spiderman's full strength, so he can tell Peter is still pulling his punches, but he is trying hard enough that Matt can actually assess his strengths and were he could improve.

He can pinpoint the moment when Peter forgets that he's fighting his blind guardian. It's when his punches actually start trying to break through Matt's defences.

That goes on for several minutes. They're both panting and sweating until Peter finally gets a swing past Matt's guard.

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

Matt winces as he feels out the damage on his ribs. No cracks. It should just bruise.

"Nice punch. What you lack in finesse, you've sure got in power."

"I'm so sorry! I got carried away!"

Matt waves him off. "It's fine. I've definitely had worse."

Peter's eyebrows furrow. "Bullies?"

"Sometimes," Matt admits.

"Sometimes?"

"Every now and then I deserve to get punched. Ask anyone who goes against me in the courtroom," Matt answers with a grin worthy of the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

Matt straightens up and swings his arms to keep them loose. "You ready for my assessment?"

"Uh, yeah. Ready."

"Sure you are. First off, what the hell was this move?" Matt demonstrates one of Peter's more wild punches, leap and all. "I could actually hear that one coming. Don't do it again."

-.-.-

Even with the cold shoulder Daredevil keeps giving Spiderman, Peter finds a way to take care of Queens as well as staying in Daredevil's hair. Even if the kid never drops his perky demeanor, he doesn't freeze up anymore when confronted with some of the harder criminals who skip the threats, and go right to shooting or stabbing.

And as the gym sessions continue, Matt notices that Peter stops coming home with as many cuts and bruises after nights out justice-fighting. It makes Matt proud.

"Daredevil! My man!"

How anyone thinks that Spiderman has even finished puberty is beyond Matt.

"Spiderman. The constant pain in my side!" Matt returns with just as much enthusiasm.

"Get that smile off your face. It's creepy, not endearing."

"Gladly." Matt's face shifts back to its usual frown. "This really isn't the time, Spiderman. I've got a lot of work to do, and I don't have time to watch my back and yours."

"So I'll watch my own back. Make your job easier."

"Just because you know how to not break your fingers when fighting now doesn't mean I suddenly need your help."

"You noticed?!" Matt can feel Peter's excitement. "My…friend is helping me get better!"

Lord help this boy. "That's great," Matt says and turns away. "But as I said, I've got things to do tonight."

"Umm, could I just ask you something? Real quick?"

"Probably. Everything else you do is quite speedy."

"Har-de-har. Everybody gather round, it's Mr. Funny." Matt levels a glare at Peter who quickly gathers his thoughts. "How…how are you able to keep going? Sometimes being a vigilante feels like bucketing water from a sinking ship. And the only bucket you've got has a bunch of holes in it, and there's sharks in the water, and-"

"Well first of all, I keep my focus to one part of the city."

"Noted, and ignored."

"And second, I realize that I can't save everyone." Matt feels some of the defences he keeps up as Daredevil drop. "But the people I do help have had their lives changed irreversibly. Someone gets to live for another day. Another doesn't have to pick up the pieces of their life to start over. Other people realize that their actions will have consequences."

"I don't want to be a symbol of fear," Peter whispers.

"Then pick something else to stand for. And then fight for it."

Peter nods to himself. "Has anyone ever told you that you're not such a bad person, Double D?"

"Never. Stay safe, kid."

"You too."

-.-.-

"Daredevil!"

Matt snaps back from where he was listening to a drug deal go down at the shipping yard to where he's crouched on a rooftop several blocks away. Spiderman is hovering over him. His heart is beating fast. He is nervous in a way that he hasn't been around Daredevil in months. Matt straightens up from his crouch. "What's wrong?"

"Something's going down in Queens. Some of The Avengers are already there. I'm some of the backup that they've called in, but we need more help. They don't have your number."

Well, the drug deal was just weed. Hardly the worst The Kitchen had to offer.

"Please?" Peter asks again.

"What's happening that you need my help?"

Peter fidgets, playing with the web shooters on his wrist. "A bunch of villains escaped S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. It's almost routine by now, but some of the Avengers are already out on a mission so they're short-staffed. They sent out a call to other supers on their contact list, but you're not on that list. I was in the area and I wanted to extend the invite."

"I fight people with weapons. Not people with mutations which can incinerate me."

"I think there's some robots you can punch. Doc Oc usually has some of those."

"You're scared. What's wrong?"

"I-," Peter practically deflates. "I'm the reason that most of these guys were in prison to begin with. They've got a special kind of hate for me."

"Then stay out of this battle."

"I can't. It's my responsibility."

And hell if Matt can't relate to that. Even if he hates that it's Peter saying it with such conviction.

Damn his bleeding heart. "Alright. Lead the way."

"Really?!"

"Quick. Before I change my mind." Matt starts to run along the rooftop. Peter doesn't move.

"Actually it would be faster if we went my way." Peter does the arm thing. "Pew Pew."

_Oh no._

-.-.-

Matt has felt less dignified in the past. He's lost some bets with Foggy which led him to wearing less-than-appropriate ties to court. He'd gotten sloppy drunk more than once in his adult-years. But there was a special kind of embarrassment at being swung into a battle by a tiny almost-seventeen-year-old in spandex.

When they arrive at the scene, Daredevil tries to connect the ghosts of shapes in his vision to news reports he remembers.

The man with wings was probably The Vulture. The guy that reeked of ozone might be Electro. Other than that, he had no clue. It all seemed pretty chaotic.

"What's the situation? I've never fought these guys before and I'm going in blind." Matt wishes Foggy was here so someone could laugh at his jokes.

"Well, Black Widow and Iron Man and here somewhere. I can see Captain America. He's taking on the Green Goblin right now." He gestures off to the right. "Hulk is still going after The Rhino, but it looks like they've gotten most of the smaller guys out of the picture. Their backup must have arrived already." He pauses, watching something. "Yep, I can see Iron Fist over yonder."

Matt's face sours at the mention of Danny Rand. "Alright. You said there were robots that needed punching?"

Spiderman's comm crackles. "Anyone got eyes on Doc Oc? Daredevil is here and he wants to kick some robot butt."

Matt thinks it's Iron Man who answers. "How did you convince…never mind. I'm with the good Doctor. I've sent you coordinates to my location."

"Got it. I'll send him your way."

Peter turns to Matt. "You're an expert fighting crime lords. But let's see how you deal with my kind of baddies."

Matt starts to regret his choices around the third time he gets knocked to the ground by one of Doc Oc's limbs. He rolls and pushes himself up just as another limb cracks the pavement where he was lying moments before. He drives his billy club into an octobot and shakes it loose as Iron Man dives by towards Doc Oc.

Matt dodges the other smaller bots and watches as Iron Man knocks out two more of Oc's legs with a blast from his suit. Matt ducks through the flailing limbs and wraps his clubs around one of the remaining legs. He pulls, snapping the limb, and throwing the villain off balance. He manages to avoid the tangle of limbs that crash around him and makes it to the Doctor himself.

He reeks of fear.

Matt punches his lights out. The remaining limbs and octobots, without anyone to control them, fall mercifully still.

Iron Man lands beside him. "Nice work, little devil. I'll take this guy to the compound." Iron Man doesn't even wait for a response as he flies off with Doc Oc. Matt relaxes and tries to catch his breath.

He only has a few moments before he's interrupted.

"My, my, if it isn't Daredevil himself. You're a little far from your usual playground."

Matt turns to the woman's voice. He cracks his neck with a groan. "I got a special invite. Can't say I know who you are, though."

"Hmm, I suppose you wouldn't. It's been a while since I've been out in New York. Those S.H.I.E.L.D. cells are pretty secure. I am called Shriek."

Matt gives the billy clubs a few test swings. "Is it too much to hope that it's because you've got a great laugh?"

"Afraid so. I must say, I've always wondered how the Man-Without-Fear would act if he did indeed have fear.

Matt only has a moment to wonder what she means before his senses overload. A tingle races up and down his spine, and it doesn't stop. His insides churn like someone just turned on a mixer in his gut. His nerves feel like they're all short circuiting at once.

His ears are ringing. His mouth is dry. His lungs ache. Pure terror that he can't control rises up and overwhelms him.

He screams. And he can't stop.

-.-.-

Spiderman pauses in his friendly banter with the Black Widow as she manhandles Whiplash into the Heli carrier. He can hear the sound of Daredevil roaring in the distance.

It's not uncommon for Daredevil to shout mid-battle, but this is different. This shout doesn't end.

And Daredevil sounds…afraid.

Peter ignores Natasha's questions as he swings off towards the sound. Within minutes, he's got eyes of Daredevil. The man is crouched on the pavement grasping his head, an inhuman sound ripping from his throat.

"It seems like I have another guest. Spiderman himself. Lucky little me."

Peter has only a moment to register the woman with wild hair must be the one who attacked Daredevil before a wave of sound rushes over him. It knocks him off his feet. Daredevil's screams cut off abruptly.

Peter's head is ringing as he stumbles to his feet, his arm aching. He must've landed on it wrong.

The villain saunters towards Peter. "You're the one who imprisoned my precious Carnage. Well, he didn't make it out this time, but once I take you out of the picture, I'm sure his freedom won't be a long time coming."

Peter raises his web shooters, wincing as pain shoots up his left arm, but they don't work. The soundwave must've knocked them out.

So Peter does the next best thing.

He punches her lights out. Just like Matt taught him to.

She isn't expecting it at all, and she falls to the ground in a motionless heap.

He hears Iron Man's propulsion jets as he lands beside Peter. He's clapping. "Nice hit, Spiderman. I can take her out of here." He looks off to the right. "Wait. Shit, is that pile of kevlar Horn-head?"

Daredevil. Peter rushes to the other vigilante's side. Daredevil was only here because Spiderman asked, and now he was hurt.

"Hey Daredevil. Buddy. Wake up." Peter shakes his shoulder

Daredevil gasps awake at Peter's touch, and pushes him off. Peter feels his shoulder jump out of its socket and then back with a sickening pop. When the stars fade from his vision, he sees Daredevil on his feet in what Peter recognizes as a boxing stance.

Daredevil takes some exaggerated deep breaths through his nose. And surprisingly, he calms down.

"Spiderman. Iron Man?"

Peter nods. "Yeah. It's us."

"I can't hear you." Daredevil says, his head tilted downward. "She took out my hearing. And I can't…my vision is blurry right now."

"He could have a concussion." Tony approaches Daredevil. "We should get that checked out." But each step that Tony takes towards Daredevil is matched by his own steps backwards.

"He doesn't know you well," Peter calls out to Tony. "Why don't you take care of the villain lady over there, and I'll see if I can convince him to get checked out."

"Really, Spiderman? What makes you think you can talk sense into this guy?"

"I've been hanging around Hell's Kitchen the past few months. He isn't as bad as you'd think."

"It's your funeral. I'll tell the medics to wait for you in case this goes sour." Iron Man promises before flying off with Shriek.

Daredevil cocks his head as Tony leaves.

"We're done fighting?" He asks.

Daredevil seems to be able to sense movement, so Peter gives an exaggerated nod.

"Okay. Great. I have a friend's place that I can lie low at. Here's my burner phone." He unlocks it before passing it to Peter. "Could you call the first contact? She'll let me sleep on her couch for the night."

Peter can't exactly explain that Daredevil has an open invitation at the Avengers' medical facilities when the man can't hear him. So he takes the phone with hesitation.

And as Peter has this piece of Daredevil's private life in his hands, he does what any reasonable person would do.

He sees that the second contact is labeled as Foggy.

And he calls that number instead.

"It's past midnight, you piece of shit. Prime vigilante time is over. Why are you calling me?"

"Foggy?"

"Pe-erson on the other side of the phone? How did you get this number?"

"I-um-I mean-Daredevil is hurt! He gave me his phone to call one of his contacts for help."

"Are you sure that he wanted you to call this number?"

"There is a slight probability of a chance that he wanted me to call a different number but my finger slipped?"

"And to whom might I owe this pleasurable call at-" he pauses, "three-thirty in the fuckin' morning?"

"Spiderman."

"Oh wow. Spiderman. I am in awe." Foggy replies in monotone. "Is Daredevil's problem that his blood isn't staying in his body?"

"No, he got hit with some soundwaves and he's really disoriented right now. I think the villain he was fighting amplified some of his emotions too. I think that was her shtick. What I'm saying that he might be drained from that. I'm rambling. I'm sorry, I'm going to hang up and call the other number now. Bye."

"No! Peter!"

Dread washes over Peter. "What? Who's Peter?" He stammers, "This is Spiderman."

"Cut the crap and bring Daredevil to my place. You know the address. I'll see you soon."

Peter panics. "My web shooters are broken. I can't swing!"

"Oh my god-where are you?"

"Queens." Peter thinks he hears something about 'fucking Murdocks' and their 'shit luck.'

"Are you able to find some civilian clothes and grab a taxi?"

Peter thinks about the change of clothes that's always ready for the Hulk when he gets less mean and green. "Yeah. I don't have cash on me, though."

"I'll pay for the taxi when you get here. Just make it in one piece."

"Hold on. I'm not taking off Daredevil's mask. That is the first rule of the Superhero bro-code. I'm not gonna break the Superhero bro-code!"

"Peter. Matt is Daredevil. We can talk about it when you get here. Just hurry up." Foggy hangs up.

Matt is…what?

Peter looks over to Daredevil.

"What's wrong, Spiderman? You're freaking out on me. Is she busy? I should be able to hear you if you talk in my ear." Peter leans in, heart pounding.

"It's fine. My web shooters are broken, though so we need to get some civilian clothes and grab a taxi to your friend's place."

"I can't, Spiderman. My identity-"

"You're Matt." Peter says, resigned. "You're Matt Murdock, and I have the feeling you already know who I am."

Daredevil…no, Matt grimaces, but doesn't protest. "And I have a feeling that it wasn't Claire you called."

-.-.-

It is easy to persuade the person in charge of the de-hulking station to lend him two pairs of hoodies and sweats. They bought them in bulk after all.

It is even easy to hail down a taxi at this hour.

But it is certainly not easy spending the hour drive in silence. Even though he knew Matt was Daredevil, it was another thing entirely to see him take off the mask and be met with the familiar face of his guardian.

Peter sends a text to Foggy from his own phone to let him know they're coming. Foggy responds with a thumbs up emoji, further cementing that Foggy was involved with this mess too.

Peter runs through all the times he lied to Matt about where he was after team-ups with Daredevil. Oh boy, was he in crap as soon as Matt got his hearing back. But also, How? Peter would like to think that he's not able-ist, but how does a blind man do what Matt does?

He also realizes with a start that he wasn't the only one holding back in their training sessions at Fogwell's.

The taxi pulls up to Foggy's apartment at long last. Peter sees Foggy waiting on the sidewalk in a bath robe looking just like a worried mother whose kids have arrived home late. Peter tells the cab driver that Foggy will be paying and opens the cab door.

"You boys are in so much trouble."

Scratch that. He was acting like one too.

Foggy helps Matt out of the taxi and leans in to pay with his card. He wishes the cab driver a good night, and then leads their motley crew up to his apartment.

Peter feels like the elevator is crushing him as they ascend.

"Foggy, I'm –"

"Bup bup bup!" Foggy raises a finger. "I don't want to hear it until we're in my apartment and I can yell as much as I want to." Peter freezes as the elevator opens. "Not at you, Peter. At Matt."

"What did I do?" Matt groans, leaning into Foggy as they walk.

"You know exactly what you did, mister. And you're going to apologize to your cousin for lying to him. For months!"

"He was lying to me too."

"You are an _adult, _Matthew."

Peter can't help but laugh. It feels good after the past hour of intense silence. Foggy smiles at him over Matt's shoulder as he unlocks the door.

Foggy's apartment is as homey as Matt's is empty. There are home-made afghans on the couches, and potted plants at all the windows. It smells like vanilla. Peter sighs with relief as he sets down the bag that has all costume parts that can't be concealed by clothes.

"Damage report." Foggy demands from the kitchen. He's already busy making tea.

Matt sighs. "I feel like I was run over by a freight train."

"Emotionally or physically?"

"Emotionally. But other than that, all I have is some bruises. Peter's cracked his ulna, though. And the muscles in his right shoulder are inflamed. Dislocated?"

"It popped back on its own. And I got knocked down by Shriek and landed weird. How did you know?"

"My hearing's mostly back."

Peter gapes. "Those things are unrelated!"

"You get used to it." Foggy passes them both mugs. "Just wait until he calls you out on having a midnight snack at 8am the next day."

"You ate an entire anchovy pizza from that place across town. Excuse me for being concerned about your health."

Foggy makes a 'you see?' gesture at Peter. "Matt's told me that you have a healing factor. Will you need anything for your ribs?"

"No. They should be better by tomorrow."

"Great. Is there any way that you could share that healing factor with Matt? Any chance it's some dormant genetics that we can wake up?"

Peter shakes his head. "No, and no. Sorry, Fogs."

"A shame," Foggy turns on Matt. "Well, if you're hearing's back, you're more than able to answer some of Peter's questions. I'm sure he's got a tonne.

Mat gives a resigned gesture to Peter to ask away. Peter asks the first thing that comes to mind.

"Are you okay, Matt? You looked like you weren't doing so great when I got to you."

Matt quirks his head. "Of all the questions…yeah. I'm fine. I guess Shriek has the ability to control emotions somehow. She amplified my fear to, like, nine-thousand. I passed out at some point."

"You passed out when she made a sonic-wave. It knocked out my web shooters, too."

"That explains my hearing being busted, then."

They lapse into silence.

Foggy intervenes. "It's time for you to explain yourself."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's bedtime." Matt comments, sipping his tea.

"It's not a school night," Peter says.

"And we don't have court tomorrow," Foggy sings.

"Fine." Matt levels his blank eyes at Peter with more accuracy than he ever has in the past and extends his hand directly towards him.

"Hello, Peter. I'm Daredevil."

-.-.-

Things continue as normal. Peter attends school, and Matt goes to court. They go to Fogwell's Gym on nights when the streets are calmer, and head out together on nights when it seems like all criminals are ganging up to give them a hard time. As the months pass by, Monday becomes movie nights where Peter tries to culture Matt on current media. Dinner becomes a time to strategize and interrogate each other. Both of them didn't realize how much they needed someone who understood what they went through almost every night.

"Where are you planning to patrol tonight?" Matt asks as he passes Peter a plate heaped with pasta.

Peter starts eats a few mouthfuls before answering. "I was gonna head to Queens. Hang out with Ned and M.J. for a bit before patrol. You?"

"The usual. Damage control unless something else comes up. I heard The Punisher might be in town again, so I'll keep my eyes peeled for him."

"Sure you will." Peter glares at Matt as he shovels pasta into his mouth.

Matt sticks his tongue out. "You know the drill. Give me a call if you're going to be out later than 2am."

"2:30."

"Hell no, you have a lab tomorrow. You were just telling me yesterday that you were worried about accidentally pouring acid on yourself."

"2:15?"

"Peter."

"Fine. 2 am. As long as you're in by then too."

"Who is the adult here?" Matt grabs their dishes and washes them in the sink.

"You won't be able to use that soon."

"I wouldn't call August soon. You've still got to get through your exams."

"It's soon enough."

"That's something else." Matt turns to face the dishes, even though his senses tell him exactly where Peter is and what he's thinking, and – he takes a deep breath. "You'll be eighteen in a few months. I know when I adopted you, I said it only had to be until you were eighteen, and then you could decide where you wanted to go from there."

"Oh, Matt."

"You don't have to hang around here. It is pretty far from your regular stomping grounds. And the court will no longer be guardian of Aunt May's property. You can use that money to buy an apartment in Queens."

"Matt! I like living here. I like living with you. It's nice to know that someone's waiting for me to get home in one piece. And if I don't, you kick some asses and drag me home."

Matt turns from the sink to face Peter. Peter continues. "I'm still going to university in the fall, but," he shrugs, "I'd still like to call this home, if you'll let me. Bro hug?" Peter extends his arms comically wide.

Matt can't help it. His eyes well up. "Bro hug." Peter stomps over and embraces Matt. Two years of training with Matt had given him muscles to go with his strength, and Matt has no doubt that Peter is absolutely on the verge of cracking his ribs.

Peter lets up on the hug before he can do any real damage. "What do you say we do some patrolling before I head to Queens?"

"If you think you can keep up." Matt jabs Peter in the stomach with his elbow. Peter tackles him to the floor in retaliation.

"You're the one who'll need to keep up, old man. Race you to the roof!" Peter takes off.

Matt scrambles to his feet. "You know my armour takes longer to put on!"

"That sounds like your problem, doesn't it?" Peter throws his gross, sweat stained t-shirt at Matt who gags.

"You are disgusting!"

"Your face is disgusting!" Peter shouts back from the curtained off section of the living room that he now calls his room.

Matt meet Peter on the rooftop a few minutes after he heard Peter race up the stairs. The sun is just beginning to set. He can feel the pavement and buildings starting to lose the heat that they had stored up during the day. Peter is sitting on the side of the building with his mask at his side. He's leaned back and staring at the sky.

"Thanks for taking me in, Matt. I didn't really know how things would work out after Aunt May died. She was one of the only people who knew I was Spiderman. I was sure that it would have to be a secret to anyone I lived with."

They watch as a flock of pigeons fly by, a whirlwind of movement and noise dance across Matt's senses.

"I'm glad that I got to meet you Matt." Peter says as the last bird flies away.

"Me too," Matt says, smiling at the boy who'd weaseled his way into Matt's life. A stranger who had grown into his little brother.

They race through Hell's Kitchen in the dying light, laughing and spinning through the sky as red as their costumes.

-.-.-

_AN: I wrote this story in three days after months of having the idea for it in my head. It was just a light bulb moment and it consumed me. I have never written for five hours straight on something for fun, but I did for this story. It felt really great :)_

_Please let me know if anything needs to be edited. I did my best, but I'm only human._

_This is also my first time writing Marvel fanfiction, so some feedback would be awesome! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
